I Dreamed a Dream
by universallyfictional23
Summary: Yes, this is a 100% genuine dream I had featuring me and a certain british actor, Tom Hiddleston. I know you have no way of knowing if this is true, but I deviated very little from the actual dream. It was EXTREMELY detailed and VERY long. :3 It was wonderful. Anyway, enjoy! It's all fluffies from here!


The mood was vibrant and exciting. Every woman swirled around in a lovely gown and men were dressed smartly in various suits. It was a high society party. Everyone was eagerly celebrating the purpose of their being there. Though some of the partying guests-through the aid of the champagne-couldn't remember what that purpose was.

One particular girl-we'll call her Jane-was enjoying herself in a placid state of mind. She was comfortable. This was, after all, her home and by extension her guests. But it was not necessary to be bothered with tending to their every need. No, there were other people assigned to do that and her mother was going to have a hand in it no matter what the plan had been.

All was tranquil. That is, until Jane heard a bit of a commotion outside. Curious, she lifted the skirt of her golden dress and made her way over to the front door, where the butler opened it for her. Her eyes widened at the sight before her as she stepped out onto the veranda.

There was a rather fine large car parked on the drive, parallel to where she now stood. It was nice enough so that she didn't know the model it was, and it was large enough that it made their spacious driveway look cramped. Nearly all of the guest had gathered around to see. From the way they were whispering, the idle gossip as to who it was was already spreading. The sight was so surprising that she didn't even notice the cold early winter air on her bare arms.

"My stars," the girl gasped. Turning to Nester, the butler, she asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, miss."

Then, to still all the guests' wagging tongues, the back passenger car door opened and a handsome, besuited, _familiar_ man stepped out: Tom Hiddleston, the British movie star. As though he had performed a magic trick by stepping out of the vehicle, the amassed crowd burst into applause. Jane gaped.

With a slight smile, he lifted a hand to the crowd and waved. Then with a straightening tug on his lapels, he began walking... Straight. Towards. The steps. Jane ducked her head and nervously stepped out of his way, standing beside her butler, who looked at her in confusion. For a moment, she hoped that the handsome star would walk right on past, but he came and stood before her.

"Ah," he began, drawing the young woman's gaze up to his well-structured face. "You are Jane Fairview, I presume?"

Briefly, she wanted to say " _Jane who?_ ", but instead the truth squeaked from her lips.

"Yes," she answered.

It was at this point that she noticed how still and quiet the crowd of guests had become.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Fairview," he said graciously, taking her hand. "And might I say, the view is most fair indeed." He kissed her hand charmingly and then he did not let go of her hand.

She was certain that, at this point, her face had erupted in a scarlet blush.

"I-I... Er..." She fumbled then tried again. "I was not aware that you were invited, Mr. Hiddleston." Realizing how accusing she sounded, she attempted to sound more polite. "Though, there are many guests here who I do not know."

"Yes, when I received the invitation, I was very honored."

"Well, erm... Would you care to step inside?"

Without missing a beat, he proffered his arm. "Only if you come with me."

With a meek nod, she looped her arm through his and allowed him to escort her inside.

Then the pleasantries were tended to. She introduced him to her mother, who seemed to have been expecting him. Next, she showed him the parlor and gave him a discrete tour of the house. By this time, her nerves had gotten over the initial shock of his arrival and she was beginning to simply enjoy his company.

As they stood by the tables of food, eating the appetizers they had chosen, Jane realized that Mr. Hiddleston hadn't taken the company of anyone else since he arrived at the party; not even for a moment.

"You know, Mr. Hiddleston," she started. "I don't want to keep you from mingling with the guests. Please don't feel obligated to keep me company."

"I don't," he responded quickly. "I _enjoy_ your company."

 _Why on earth would he enjoy it?_

She was only broken from her thoughts by the realization that he was staring at her. Though it was a gentle stare, she couldn't help but get a bit nervous.

"What is it?" She asked. "Is there something on my face?" She wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked at it.

His fingers stilled her hand and he gave her the kindest smile she had ever seen on another human being's face.

"No," he told her. "That dress looks lovely on you. It's flattering and elegant."

"Oh." Her face grew warm again. "Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston."

"Please call me Tom," he requested.

"Alright, then thank you, Tom."

At this, he smiled again.

Jane wondered at this man. He was charming, rich, handsome, talented, and what the blazes was he doing here?

After several minutes of light discussions and laughter, they had finished their food and stood by an ever darkening window. They spoke of his career and the pros and cons of it. He inquired after her plans for the future and they discussed her worries and excitement. Then the conversation lulled as the man gazed at her again. Blushing for the thousandth time that evening, Jane turned her eyes away and looked out the darkened window. White flakes were drifting down from the sky.

"Well, would you look at that," she mused with a smile. "The first snow."

Together they viewed the lovely sight for several minutes, until there was a solid sheet of white covering the grass outside. Then the girl felt fingers under her chin, which turned her face upwards and towards Tom's.

 _After tonight,_ she thought as her cheeks turned pink once more, _my face will certainly be stained red._

His fingers went to the decorative bouquet of roses to his right and he broke off a flower head. Then with artistic precision, he tucked the young pink blossom into her hair, his blue eyes intent on positioning it to perfection.

Jane had a revelation. Until now, she had thought she had merely been witnessing the man's famed charm and kindness. But now she saw that his intentions were far more... Romantic. Her heart fluttered.

She stared into his eyes with this knowledge in mind as fingers glanced down her cheek and gathered her own. His gaze darted out the window before settling back on her.

"Take a walk with me?" He besought.

"Of course." She was breathless. "Just let me get something to keep me warm."

But he was already pulling her hand towards the back door.

"No, just stay with me. You won't be cold, I promise," he answered with a secretive grin.

He told her to wait by the door for a moment, however, and left to "retrieve something". When he came back in his coat, he grinned as he unfurled a scarlet cloak and fastened it around her shoulders. She gave a breathless gasp and fingered the material. It was soft and warm and flowed down until it just kissed the floor.

"This is... This is gorgeous!" She exclaimed. "Who's is this?"

"It's yours now," he smiled. Offering his arm once more, he asked, "Shall we go?"

"Y-yes. Thank you, Tom!"

They walked through the snow slowly. Their breaths puffed steam in the air and white flakes caught in their hair. Jane looked up at the confusing man. She either wanted to throw her arms around his neck or be as far from him as possible; she wasn't sure.

Strolling in silence, they came to an awned swing. She sat down, following the man's lead, and he took his place beside her. Now it was her turn to turn and stare at him.

Snow had been dusted into his tawny locks and his eyes were turned towards the dark sky. She smiled as he turned to her. She in turn raised her gaze above them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered.

Her heart raced as she felt warm breath on her cheek. Then the cool tip of his perfect nose brushed against her face as he nestled his face close to hers.

"Yes, it is," he answered.

Closing her eyes peacefully, she leaned into him ever so slightly. She trusted him.

His lips pressed softly against her cheek, giving her the gentlest of kisses.

"Happy graduation, Jane."

Later, after the party, Jane returned to her room. All the guests had long since left, including Tom Hiddleston. It had definitely been a surprising night. But one last surprise awaited her as she went to place the rose in her hair on her dresser, and found that there was already another rose there. It was also pink and rested atop a card with elegant script flowing across it. It read of a promise to see her again and was signed:

Yours Truly,

Thomas W. Hiddleston


End file.
